


【GuP】【直美亞理莎/ナオアリ】Zero-Sum Game

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.06.25發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）裡面含有狀似直女的生物，不過我不會讓她毀世界的。





	1. Chapter 1

　　晨練結束後，第一堂課開始前，凱伊將桑達斯的戰車道幹部們聚集在車庫中召開臨時會議，為的是要討論給螢火蟲更換哪一家廠牌砲管的事情。  
　　以桑達斯的財力而言這種小額採購根本用不著討論，凱伊自己決定簽了字也不會有人有意見，大不了保險起見，每個牌子都買一根放著，反正倉庫那麼大不用白不用。但這次的狀況有些特殊。  
　　大抵就是A廠商的砲管品質優良、且已是隊伍中長期使用的產品，但B廠商承諾若桑達斯這樣的學校願意使用他們的產品，將贈送桑達斯戰車道的學員們每人一張環●影城的年票。對，年票的意思就是一年內想要去玩幾次都隨自己高興。學校有錢不代表每個學生都很有錢，雖然在學園艦上因為物價低廉大家都不愁吃穿（應該說是過度吃穿），然而陸上較昂貴的娛樂場所還是對這群女高中生有很大的吸引力。  
　　雖然比較有sense的幹部們都認為使用已經習慣的產品才是上策，但考慮到大家都想去遊樂園玩，桑達斯的學生個個性格都很nice，這件事突然就變成了難以決定的重要公共議題。  
　　討論了十幾分鐘還是沒有定論，凱伊煩惱著是否要用民主的方式投票決定，然而她今天就要下決定，桑達斯車隊的人數太多，真的要投票會變得很麻煩。她決定在三分鐘之內結束這場會議，轉頭問站在一邊的亞理莎有沒有什麼意見，對方一臉沒精打采的說了沒有，又把頭垂下去。發覺學妹有些奇怪，凱伊轉轉眼珠，拍了拍手大聲道：「好了，好了。我知道環●影城很吸引人，但實際上要使用這根砲管的人是螢火蟲的炮手直美，我想就交給她來決定，大家就聽她的，OK？」  
　　『Okay』、『沒問題』、『就這樣』的聲音此起彼落，看來是達成共識了。  
　　「所以說那邊的直美桑喔，妳當我們都沒看到嗎不要再摸茉莉的屁屁了，請問妳是否願意為了那些想去遊樂園玩的小女生換根沒用過的砲管呢？」  
　　直美在一片笑聲中移開放在臨時女主角臀部上的手，靠在螢火蟲上做出一個雖然很做作但迷妹們看了都會捧心倒地的思考動作，凱伊算了一下，她這次約花了三十秒耍帥賣關子才開口：  
　　「嘿，小姐們，我是桑達斯的炮手，妳給我一門砲，我就射給妳看。」  
　　「莫非剛剛的沉默都是在想台詞？」  
　　一陣歡聲雷動蓋過了凱伊友善的揶揄，『直美大好人！』、『副隊長好帥！』、『真漢子』、『環●影城呀啊啊啊！！！』、『副隊長妳公然徵女友嗎？』、『撇除性暗示的部分這台詞還真不錯』、『有點黃不過我喜歡』看這些幹部們一臉興奮的樣子，真不知道剛剛的反對意見有什麼意義，凱伊想著既然都讀桑達斯了就誠實一點面對自己的欲望嘛，一點也不可恥的噢。  
　　「我有條件：我要兩張票。」直美又說：「這樣才能帶妹去。」  
　　「副隊長我票給妳，可以讓我當那個妹嗎？」  
　　「妳先看看臉看看身材好不好。」  
　　「欸～～～？很過分欸！」  
　　「 **我的給妳吧，反正也用不到，就這麼決定了。** 」  
　　一陣嬉鬧中亞理莎用低沉的聲音說了這麼一句，然後把開會結果紀錄在簿子上轉身進了戰車道辦公室。  
　　這下子氣氛有點詭異了，凱伊趕緊又拍了拍手把大家趕回去準備上課，跟直美一起進了辦公室。  
　　亞理莎趴在桌子上寫字，凱伊想起她爹地在她小時候率領著弟弟妹妹把剛買的割草機當成M4雪曼開（最後當然弄壞了），之後趴在桌子上寫送修申請時也是這個姿勢。  
　　「妳怎麼了，亞理莎，悶悶不樂的？」  
　　亞理莎抬頭看了看凱伊，又看了看直美。  
　　「我買了孝君喜歡吃的炸芋頭回家給他......」  
　　「等等你們什麼時候在一起了？！」凱伊驚訝地喊了出來，還同居？直美抬起手制止了她的爆走，又轉頭回去看著亞理莎。  
　　「然後就看到一個陌生女人穿著我的睡衣，跟孝君一起窩在沙發上......」  
　　「 **FUCK！** 」「 **SHIT！** 」  
　　凱伊和直美霍地站起來。  
　　「 **把大夥叫來，我們去輾平他家的房子。** 」「 **他媽的我要打死那小子。** 」  
　　亞理莎飛快地抓住了她們倆的手，兩人對她投以詢問而暴躁的眼神。  
　　「──我作了這樣的夢。」  
　　「 **FUCK。** 」「 **SHIT。** 」  
　　「WHY要這樣，亞理莎妳嚇壞我們了！」凱伊誇張地扶著腦袋大吼，直美則是保持著冷淡的眼神。  
　　「就算是作夢也很痛苦啊。」亞理莎不為所動，一臉眼神死：「妳們不要激動聽我說，我覺得不行了，光是做這種夢就要被擊潰了。不行了。好想死。我覺得我永遠也交不到男朋友了，就算交到了也會被劈腿；也不可能結婚了，就算結了婚對方也會出軌，小孩都會被他帶走，連贍養費都拿不到。」  
　　「WAIT！WAIT！WAIT！亞理莎醬妳今天很不對勁啊，只不過是一個夢不用這麼沮喪啊！妳這麼好的孩子孝君怎麼會不喜歡呢？他要是不喜歡就是眼睛上抹了狗屎，對吧，直美？」  
　　「都還沒有告白吧？何必這麼絕望？」  
　　「大概只是對談戀愛絕望了。」  
　　凱伊與直美對望了一眼，然後摸摸下巴，思考了三秒鐘。  
　　「這情況太嚴重了，已經不是我的亞理莎醬的形狀了，直美，今天允許妳翹課，帶這個小傻妹去玩。」  
　　「Yes ma'am.」  
　　「等一下！隊長！上課要怎麼辦？」  
　　「我會搞定的，Don't kill time～」

 

　　一會兒不到，亞理莎就站在直美的機車邊了，不知何時還被高個子副隊長戴上了安全帽。直美將機車牽到柏油路面上，那看起來很重，但亞理莎知道自己幫不上什麼忙，就站在一邊看。  
　　短短的時間不到，幾個女生突然冒出來將直美團團圍住，一邊稱讚著機車很酷一邊探問，更有幾人偷偷瞄了亞理莎好幾眼。  
　　「這傢伙失戀了，很可憐，我帶她去兜兜風確保她不要自殺，改天陪妳們玩。」直美解釋道。  
　　「才沒有失戀。」  
　　亞理莎一邊碎碎念一邊爬上了機車後座，這台機車太高了讓她爬得很辛苦，樣子一定也很滑稽，真是令人不爽。  
　　她一抓住後座的把手，直美就催動油門衝了出去。  
　　一路騎到學園艦邊緣的公路上，今天的光線讓海水顯得特別漂亮，但亞理莎沒有一丁點兒心情去欣賞。她當然不是因為作了一個夢就變成這樣要死不活的樣子，事實就是如她所說的對戀愛絕望了，沒有理由地。  
　　好吧，或許還是有些理由啦，但她不想說。  
　　亞理莎自顧自地想著事情，好一陣子沒發現直美一直在這條公路上兜圈子，已經不知道是第幾圈了。回過神來她才發現天色已經改變而且直美有越騎越快的趨勢。  
　　「喂──！直美，妳要去哪裡啦！」她大吼，但對方恍若未聞。感到機車正在加速，她不安的緊了緊手，又叫了好幾次對方的名字，那個背影依然不理不睬。  
　　「停車啦！很危險欸！妳要騎到什麼時候？」一個急轉彎時她嚇得用力抱緊了對方的腰，過彎之後，速度明顯慢了下來，直美又騎了一陣子，最後停在艦尾的一處空地。  
　　亞理莎覺得自己的腿都軟了，幾乎是摔下車的，直美則是不慌不忙的跨著長腿下了車停好，脫下安全帽，然後走近蹲下來替亞理莎脫下安全帽。  
　　「怎麼樣，有沒有覺得世界更美好了一點？」  
　　「非常美好，托妳的福我差點回不來。」  
　　「夕陽很漂亮不是嗎？妳看。」  
　　「我知道錯了，對不起，我不想死了，對不起我明天就恢復正常。」  
　　「...凱伊聽到會很傷心的。」  
　　「......」  
　　「......」  
　　「...對不起我不該講這種話。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　直美在她旁邊坐下來，面對大海和夕陽。  
　　「我也會很傷心。」良久之後她才說。  
　　「......謝謝。」  
　　亞理莎看著夕陽，把衝動吞回肚子裡，就像把眼淚吞回肚子裡一樣。  
　　等到天黑後，路燈亮了起來，風也變大了。  
　　「謝謝妳，落日很漂亮。」  
　　「不客氣。」  
　　「要回去了嗎？」  
　　「嗯，回去吧。」直美一答便迅速的站起來，發動了車子──本來應該是要發動的，但機車在噗嚕作響了兩三聲之後便熄火不動了。  
　　又試了幾次，還是沒有動靜。  
　　「壞了？」亞理莎抱著手臂走到旁邊表示關切，直美冷靜地點點頭，從置物槽裡拿出手電筒和工具。  
　　「...都是因為妳硬要飆那麼久啦......」有氣無力地坐回地上，亞理莎拿出手機，發現竟然沒電了，真是狗屎。她跑到車子旁邊翻出直美的手機撥了凱伊的號碼，電話響了好幾聲卻仍未接通，等待的途中她開玩笑地說：「要是等一下隊長接通了第一句開口是"親愛的"那該怎麼辦？」  
　　「並沒有妳期待的那種八卦。」  
　　「我以為妳泡了全桑達斯的女生。」  
　　「不是全，而且有些是自己貼過來的。」  
　　「噢那修正不是"泡了"，是"有一腿"。」  
　　「那我跟妳怎麼沒有一腿？」  
　　「修正，是全桑達斯的蕾絲邊。」  
　　直美突然快步走過來一把搶過電話，按掉，很近很近的盯著亞理莎，會說是"盯"，那是因為離"瞪"還有段距離。  
　　「妳今天吃炸藥？」  
　　「沒有，我今天失戀。」  
　　「早上誰說自己才不是失戀？」  
　　「我反悔了。」亞理莎抬了抬下巴。  
　　直美知道她又開始歇斯底里了，心裡想著好姬佬才不跟女人一般見識，把手機收回口袋裡，默默走回去繼續修車。  
　　「不敢告白又不是我的錯，會害怕又不是我的錯，男人都一個樣，喜歡那種打扮得花枝招展的婊子，又好色，又花心，最後像我這種又笨、又沒臉沒奶子的一定會被背叛。」她背過身去面向海洋，用雙手環著自己。  
　　「那麼討厭男人妳可以像我一樣喜歡女人啊。」  
　　「我又不像妳一樣賀爾蒙分泌失調。」  
　　「我賀爾蒙失調？那為什麼我胸比妳大？」  
　　「妳這個人為什麼這麼討厭？！」  
　　「妳不覺得現在的妳才是最惹人厭的那個嗎。」  
　　「對，對，我就是惹人厭又長得不可愛才沒人要！」  
　　「不要一直說自己不可愛。明明就長得很好。」  
　　「妳的話跟男人的話一樣不可信！」  
　　「看不慣我就不要跟我當朋友。」直美把螺絲起子往地上一摔「還有注意妳的說話方式，不是所有人都像我一樣能容忍妳的偏見。」  
　　亞理莎被螺絲起子撞擊地面的聲音嚇了一跳，她往地上一坐，然後便不再說話了。  
　　直美有點狼狽的就著手電筒的光線查看機車狀態，一邊思考，其實這個情況讓她打電話叫人來接她們回去也是可行的。但現在兩人吵架了，雖然直美自己的心情是無奈遠多於生氣，但亞理莎怎麼樣可說不準，要是就這麼被接回去有其他人在不方便說話，就會在來不及和好的情況下各自回家了吧。  
　　評估機車的情況，她覺得再給她二十分鐘，應該可以搞定。她抬頭查看亞理莎的情況，見到她縮成一團坐在那裡瑟瑟發抖，直美心裡暗叫不好，跑到她身邊，抬起那張被淚水弄得一塌糊塗的臉。  
　　「對不起，妳會冷吧。」和因為專注修車而出了一身汗的直美不同，她因坐著不動而雙手冰冷幾乎凍僵，桑達斯不擇手段的軍師好像變成了言情小說中那種主角少時的初戀女友，愛哭又脆弱。直美覺得那種女人實在麻煩，就像是小羔羊排一樣，昂貴但嬌弱、無趣，而且要騷不騷。平時她絕對不會讓自己跟這種女人扯上關係，但亞理莎不一樣。  
　　直美脫下自己的外套披到對方身上，馬上打電話求援，離這裡最近的同學在五分鐘內開著車趕到了。  
　　然而因為只是一台小卡車，沒有辦法把機車運回去。  
　　「妳的車要怎麼辦？」亞理莎依然鼻音很重地問道。  
　　「明天再來找，不會有人偷的。」直美一腳跨上卡車後車箱，再把對方拉上來「抱歉，外套裡是一身臭汗。」  
　　「不會臭啦，妳又不是男生。」亞理莎屈起膝蓋坐在了旁邊「這種時候就覺得還是女生好呢，流汗也不會臭。上次給打籃球的孝君送飲料時，他一走過來就是一股濃濃的汗臭味，就算我喜歡他也沒法忍受。」  
　　直美靜靜的聽她說話。  
　　「對不起呢，我講話總是不經大腦。大概就是因為這樣不僅交不到男朋友，連朋友也很少......今天我真的傷到妳了吧。」  
　　「有一點。」  
　　「對不起。」  
　　「我也對不起。」  
　　「為什麼啊？」  
　　「就是對不起。」  
　　對不起、對不起，忘了妳是那種膽小卻容易得意忘形的小動物，忘了妳這個人口出狂言的時候就是在說著"救救我"。  
　　亞理莎把頭靠在了直美的肩上。  
　　「我不是男生喔。」  
　　「嗯，我記得。」  
　　「直美，為什麼要一直跟不同的女生約會、出去玩呢，這樣不是很累嗎？」  
　　──因為我跟妳一樣啊。  
　　直美想著，閉上了眼睛。  
　　「我在等。」她說。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「沒事，快到了。」她撐起身體探頭出去看，抽出方才勾在一起的手臂。

 

　　嘿，寶貝、寶貝，我叫做直美，妳給我一顆心，我就帶妳去天涯海角。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2016.07.01發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 注意：有一點美英。

　　隔天一早直美費了好大一番工夫把機車弄回來時，在宿舍門口遇到了凱伊，她牽車牽得滿頭大汗，喘得像頭牛。凱伊順手替她開了門，從背包中拿出一罐汽水。  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　「情況如何？」  
　　直美打開瓶蓋喝了起來，也不作答。  
　　「沒有路就把路碾出來、被牆擋著就把牆轟掉，這麼做不好嗎？」  
　　「說得那麼容易，又不是煮義大利麵。」  
　　「我以為對妳來說很容易？」  
　　「......曾經。」  
　　「Wow～原來膽小跟神經質是會傳染的？我得考慮把妳跟亞理莎分開一點了。聽著，需要小心翼翼捧著的的東西最後一定會摔碎，反倒是當成球踢來踢去的那種東西永遠踢不壞。」  
　　直美看了凱伊一眼，繼續喝汽水。  
　　「...You chicken.」  
　　「別激我了，我又不是沒有試過。」  
　　「蛤？」  
　　「直球勝負啊。」  
　　「What？等等等什麼意思？」  
　　「在她當上副隊長之前就告白過了，然後被拒絕，她說她喜歡男生。」那時她還問我們還是朋友嗎？我說當然，然後我們握了手。  
　　凱伊的嘴巴張得大大的，直美腦袋裡閃過幫她用手闔上的念頭。  
　　「所以妳們...」幾秒之後凱伊露出一個恍然大悟的表情，終於把嘴巴閉上了，她自顧自地點點頭。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「沒事。話說回來妳還記得下周有對聖葛羅的友誼賽吧？」  
　　「當然。」  
　　「今天就用練習賽熱身，我們兩個一隊打亞理莎的隊伍，別手下留情喔。」  
　　「求之不得。」直美一口喝光剩下的汽水，將空瓶扔進六碼外的垃圾桶內。

　　時間來到放學後，戰車隊練習的時間。  
　　直美在午餐時間已經去過亞理莎的班級，得知了對方今天請假的事情，似乎是病假，她一邊走在往戰車車庫的路上，一邊打電話到辦公室，想先告訴凱伊這件事。  
　　「喂？」  
　　不料接電話的卻是那個應該要在宿舍休息的傢伙。  
　　「亞理莎？」  
　　「......」  
　　──電話被掛斷了。  
　　直美三步併作兩步地跑進辦公室，結果裡頭一個人影也沒有，凱伊也還沒來。她檢查了洗手間還有辦公室裡可能藏人的櫥櫃與角落，一無所獲。把書包放下，出去車庫找到了亞理莎的雪曼，她探頭進去，可對方也沒有躲在裡面。  
　　她跳下來摸摸鼻子，突然覺得自己大驚小怪了，便默默做起訓練的準備工作。更衣時她想起戰車夾克借給了亞理莎，便只穿著T恤短褲出來，這時已經有一些隊員過來準備訓練了。  
　　直美繫好鞋帶，鑽進了螢火蟲裡面。  
　　結果那個人就坐在螢火蟲的通訊手席上。  
　　「一天不摸無線電就全身不舒服。」戴著口罩的亞理莎聳聳肩解釋道。  
　　「那為什麼坐我的車？」妳房間裡不是也有無線電？  
　　「不想被別人看到，」亞理莎將她的夾克遞給她「跟妳有關的事都傳得特別快。妳有沒有口香糖？我鼻塞。」  
　　直美從褲子口袋裡掏出一袋給她。  
　　「Hey！妳們在這裡！」是凱伊的聲音，兩人回頭，她們的隊長大人馬上也鑽進了螢火蟲裡。  
　　「妳可以指揮嗎？」  
　　「可以，」亞理莎一邊嚼著口香糖一邊講話「不過請妳們兩個都搭螢火蟲吧。」  
　　「可是我想在前方衝鋒陷陣的說。」  
　　「那樣我沒勝算啦。妳們兩個待在一車，互相牽制一下啦。」  
　　「為什麼妳覺得我們會互相牽制？嗯？！難道妳發現了我們是情敵？！！」  
　　「蛤？！！」  
　　「妳怎麼知道我們都喜歡妳？」直美一臉認真的配合著。  
　　「......拜託...」亞理莎翻著白眼，不想理她們。  
　　「好吧、好吧，我們坐一車就是了～」凱伊晃了晃腦袋「比起這個我更在意妳會怎麼駕馭妳的隊員？」  
　　「我又不是妳，只好當鐵腕指揮官了。」  
　　凱伊笑了笑，直美也開口：「還真是妳一貫的做法，認識這麼久我都知道妳是一隻兇狠的小雞。小雞會插一把劍在地上然後表示你想怎樣。」  
　　亞理莎皺了皺鼻子。凱伊則是想像了那個畫面，然後爆笑出來。  
　　「小雞就是小雞，我一腳就可以踢飛。」凱伊低頭看看錶，抬起頭來已是開戰前的一臉自信「開玩笑的，時間差不多了，我們來打一場厲害的。」  
　　「Yes ma'am.」亞理莎站起來跟凱伊碰了碰拳頭「......我也喜歡妳們啦。」含糊地說了這麼一句話，然後爬了出去，車外傳來她啞著嗓子大吼的聲音。

　　『四號車、十號車被擊破！十分抱歉！』  
　　「今天的亞理莎醬好兇狠啊，一開戰就推進這麼多？」凱伊抓了抓腦袋。  
　　「確實不像她的風格，被妳激到了？小雞什麼的...」  
　　「小雞明明就是妳說的。」  
　　「這麼大膽，會不會是在配合其他隊員偏好的打法啊？」填裝手語氣有些擔憂地插了嘴。分配在這次擔任旗車的螢火蟲內的乘組員，每個都是凱伊信賴有加的三年級老將。此言一出，車內沉默了幾秒。  
　　「不...我想不會，她不會那麼輕易改變原則。」直美說道：「怎麼辦，隊長？」  
　　「退，給她們追。」凱伊拿起無線電下令：「各車輛，往南離開森林！七、八、九號車退往C10，不要讓敵人通過那裡，否則會被包圍；其餘車輛跟我來！」  
　　「直美，我們退到F7之前至少擊毀對方兩台，行進間射擊，辦得到嗎？」  
　　「打三台給妳看。」直美下意識掏了掏口袋，才想到口香糖被亞理莎拿走後並沒有還回來，她嘖了嘖舌，覺得有些浮躁。  
　　然而後退時敵方戰車並沒有很積極的追擊，這麼一來也拿不到擊破數了，她們很輕鬆的重整了一下隊伍嚴陣以待，但十幾分鐘過去了，都沒有見到敵影。  
　　「六號車到F12去，找地方躲起來，注意是否有敵人通過，不要開火，隨時回報！」  
　　C10地點和F12地點都可以通到我方隊伍的後方進行包圍，凱伊想著，她覺得對方不會選擇走F12，那條路線崎嶇陡峭，但以防萬一還是派出一輛偵查。另一方面，在C10的同伴也沒有觀察到敵人的蹤跡。  
　　『這裡是六號車，到達F12地──啊！』  
　　無線電中傳來轟鳴。  
　　『六、六號車被擊破！對不起！』  
　　「走那裡嗎...？」  
　　「想從F12包夾吧，正前方的應該也快來了。」  
　　「七、八、九號車前往F12地點！做好遇到敵人主力的心理準備，務必阻擋敵人通過！」  
　　凱伊放下無線電，探出車外使用望遠鏡，果然觀察到敵人的蹤影，有四輛。  
　　「來了，四對四，我方佔據有利地，只要敵人沒通過F12就不用擔心。守住這個陣地！」  
　　交火開始了，雖然來犯的四輛雪曼也都訓練有素，但不出幾分鐘，還是被直美擊破了兩輛，我方沒有損失。凱伊吹了聲口哨：「感覺真不錯～我終於知道大吉嶺為什麼總喜歡這樣打了～」  
　　「妳不總說人家無聊？」駕駛員喊道。  
　　「哈哈哈難怪被討厭了～」填裝手也附和。  
　　「等等妳們說什麼呢？」  
　　「是想藉這次友誼賽和好吧？」  
　　「Why妳們會知道啊？！又是亞理莎嗎？她在我身上裝竊聽器嗎啊哈哈哈？」  
　　「妳上次臉上一個巴掌回來大家都知道了好嗎！」  
　　「欸欸欸？！！！！！」  
　　旗車內的氣氛隨著又一輛的擊破達到最高點，對面僅剩一輛的雪曼十分吃力地迴避她們的攻擊，然而這樣的快感並沒有持續很久。  
　　『敵襲！南南西──』  
　　──南南西？從C10來的？無線電中隊友的話還沒說完，車身就受到了猛烈砲擊，一片混亂，凱伊在這一輪砲擊結束後立刻探頭察看，她乘坐的旗車雪曼螢火蟲遭到敵方集火，已被擊破。對方從後方包夾的車輛一共有五輛，被反應還算迅速的我方擊破了三輛。在此地跟她們交火的敵方坦克共有九輛，而旗車並不在其中，那麼，就只能是埋伏在F12的那輛車了吧。凱伊勾了勾嘴角，讓旗車單獨行動嗎，真是大膽呢，亞理莎。  
　　凱伊蹲下，回到車內。  
　　「輸了喲，隊長。」  
　　「我的責任。」  
　　「我想聽那個巴掌的八卦。」  
　　「我也想聽！」  
　　「上次帶了無人機去跟薔薇果一起玩，結果不小心打翻了大吉嶺的鰻魚凍，她就生氣了。」  
　　「欸欸──這算什麼啊？！」  
　　「Sorry沒有妳們期待的腥羶色的內容。」  
　　「跟妳賭妳那支手錶，聖葛羅隊長才不是氣妳打翻那個黑暗料理，是氣妳拿到新玩具只找薔薇果玩沒帶她。」直美說，打了一個哈欠。  
　　「What？！她才不是這種女人！」  
　　「妳眼光超奇怪，我覺得她的腦袋絕對有問題。」  
　　「喜歡直女的人才沒有資格說我！戀愛可是攻防戰啊妳這個膽小鬼！」  
　　「不是攻防戰，是遭遇戰。」  
　　她坐下來，攤在車長的位子上。所有人都灰頭土臉的，所有人都在笑。  
　　──小雞仔已經長成老鷹了，隊長，妳可以放心了。

　　亞理莎坐在雪曼的砲塔上，等著回收車把螢火蟲的成員載回來。  
　　凱伊在今天上午就跑到她宿舍鍥而不捨的按門鈴，按了三聲之後莫約是不耐煩了便改為用力拍打門板，她只好爬出被窩給她開門。  
　　「妳同學說妳請病假所以我來了！但是今天訓練我想辦練習賽，我跟直美一隊、妳一隊，不准不來。」  
　　「......我知道了。」  
　　「對了妳身體怎麼樣了？」  
　　「...只是有一點著涼。」妳現在才問嗎？  
　　「我帶了食物給妳」凱伊擅自把塑膠袋裡的東西一樣一樣拿出來放在她的桌上，將她原本放在上面的書本紙張嘩啦嘩啦地推到了地上。  
　　為什麼是可樂炸雞和薯條啊，完全不適合病人食用嘛。想歸這麼想，從早上就沒吃東西的亞理莎還是狼吞虎嚥了起來。凱伊見房間主人開吃，自己也坐下吃了起來。  
　　「隊長不去上課沒問題嗎？」  
　　「沒關係久久一次老師不會發現我的。」  
　　「可是妳存在感很高欸，這樣不好吧。」  
　　「我存在感原來很高嗎？！！」  
　　「當然啊。」  
　　「為什麼啊？！」  
　　「怎麼說...不是有一句話說尖的東西放到袋子裡什麼的，啊...忘記了......就是妳想嘛，瞎子看不到太陽也感覺得到熱啊。」  
　　「是這麼強烈的存在感嗎？」  
　　「是啊。」  
　　「Oh...這聽起來像句讚美的話，我應該要說謝謝？」  
　　「隊長妳有話要跟我說嗎？」  
　　亞理莎低著頭停下進食動作。  
　　凱伊用番茄醬在餐巾紙上畫了一個圓圈。  
　　「...妳心情那麼糟不是因為孝君吧？」  
　　「不是。」  
　　「是因為直美要畢業了？」  
　　「...大概，是。」  
　　「為什麼這個時間點？」  
　　「因為妳最近一直在把隊長的工作交接給我啊。」  
　　「也是。」凱伊嘆了一口氣「嘛，我也不是沒有想過是不是這樣，但又考慮到妳們兩個平常只是曖昧來曖昧去沒有什麼明顯的表示，就不再往這方面想了。」  
　　「...這樣是不是很卑鄙？」  
　　「也不能這麼說，直美喜歡自虐是她家的事，」亞理莎倒抽了一口氣，她一下子不能理解凱伊怎麼會說出這麼無情的話來，但對方顯然不給她思考的時間：「倒是妳，是因為還把這件事歸類在"戀愛煩惱"，才把孝君也扯進來吧，心裡統統混在一起，卻裝作切割得很開的樣子，才是卑鄙到了極點吧。」  
　　「...妳知道了嗎？」亞理莎再沒有抬起頭來。  
　　「今天才知道的。為什麼那麼做？還是該問妳妳是現在才後悔了嗎？」  
　　「我不知道自己為什麼那麼做，就像我不知道自己為什麼當妳的副隊長一樣。」  
　　「我希望妳能勇敢一點。」凱伊瞇起眼睛。  
　　我可能一生的勇氣都在當妳的副隊長時用光了。她想，一年級的她除了操縱無線電的技術之外，並沒有什麼過人之處。她用光了幸運成為螢火蟲的通訊手，跟直美走得越來越近。然後，在友誼賽中用光了勇氣，在凱伊面前，裝成一個十幾歲少女所能虛構的、最有自信、最足智多謀的策士形象，那次豬突的自我介紹用光了她下輩子的幸運讓她們贏了比賽，龍心大悅的凱伊在一個禮拜後提拔她當上了副隊長。  
　　直美對她袒露真心的時候也是，她成為了一個愚蠢小女孩所能虛構出來最能保護自己的樣子，說出可是我喜歡的是男生這樣的話。  
　　凱伊站了起來，拍拍裙子。  
　　「所有的不利都是怯懦造成的，怕輸就永遠不會贏。莊家喜歡豪賭的客人，討厭小氣拘謹的賭客。」  
　　「可是賭博最後都是莊家贏啊。」  
　　「這個莊家是上帝。」  
　　「我害怕最後一無所有。」  
　　「妳要先睹上一切，把自己的一切都交出去，好像再也不需要了一樣地交出去。人要先豁出去才能停止害怕。」  
　　「妳希望我怎麼做？」  
　　「很簡單，希望妳朝自己頭上開一槍，好讓那些膽怯流出來。」  
　　「妳有時真的好嚴厲。」她想起自己剛加入戰車道時，這位隊長站在台上對著她們說『妳們可以表現得像個笨蛋一樣，但不准像個懦夫』。  
　　「練習賽妳也要贏，就算贏不了也要讓我看到安心把桑達斯交給妳的理由。」  
　　「...我會努力。」  
　　「失敗主義，我不喜歡這句話。」  
　　「我會做到。」  
　　「乖孩子。」凱伊摸了摸她的頭，走出房間。門關上後她才敢抬起頭，看到剛剛用番茄醬畫的圓圈不知何時被加筆，變成了一個笑臉。  
　　最有誠意的回答就是行動，亞理莎坐在砲塔上這麼想著，看見回收車緩緩朝這邊駛來。


End file.
